Lost Emotions
by AnimeCreeper
Summary: Lost Emotion is a story about Rima and Senri. Rima is new to a normal highschool that Senri attends, they are alike in everyway yet they cannot share their feelings. Still Rima is Senri's soulmate and Senri is Rima's. Rima's had a grim past, can Senri and her father help her to overcome it all? OOC & AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I absolutely LOVE Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, they are my favourite Vampire Knight characters! As well as being probably in my top 25 anime characters of all time! I am even thinking about cosplaying as Rima at a con because she is awesome AND beautiful! Anyway enough about that!**

**I really hope you enjoy my story, and I will try to update but I WILL NOT make promises about when because I have another story which I have failed at keeping up to date with it. This one will probably be different though because I have a lot of ideas planned :)**

**So here we go I'll just do some short intro's just because it's all 'professional' hehe. Might be a little OOC(out of character) but I will try to make them in character. The family stories I am making up, so don't go flaming**

* * *

**Rima Touya**  
An Aristocratic Vampire with her power being the ability to manipulate electricity through her hands.  
She has the appearance of a 16 year old human girl in year 10 at high school.  
Rima doesn't act or pretend she is interested in things she really isn't therefore people think she is apathetic.

**Senri Shiki**  
An Aristocratic Vampire with his power being the ability to create and control a whip using his blood through a wound, normally through his finger.  
He has the appearance of a 16 year old, highschool boy and is in year 10 at high school.  
Senri doesn't act or pretend he is interested in things he really isn't therefore people think he is apathetic

* * *

**The storyline with Rima's family.**  
Rima has just moved in full-time with her father about a week prior to the beginning of this story. Her mother had kicked her out of her house for reasons that will be made clear in following chapters, though please note it will not be a big part of the story. In the time she has been living with her father he has already noticed she doesn't really show much emotion and he thinks there is something wrong with her and bothers Rima about it a lot, she used to try to hide it but she sees no point to it anymore, she is who she is. Rima is only just starting her first day at a normal highschool.

**The storyline with Senri's family. **  
Senri tries to act like he cares about the same things as his mother but this makes him unhappy, even when he does act though his mother sees through him and brings up the reasons she thinks he is so unhappy, which bothers him even more to the point where even though Senri dearly cares about his mother he tried to avoid her in the mornings as much as possible. (A/NI know in the anime Senri has a mother but I thought my story would be better if his mother wasn't quite as frazzled as she is in the anime, so please don't flame it :)

* * *

So now with that out of the way let's get into the story

* * *

**Le Chapter One, please enjoy =)**

**-Rima's Morning-**

"Rima, honey time to get up!" Rima's father called up to her from the kitchen downstairs. She groaned and rolled over looking at her alarm clock, once she took in the time she groaned even louder pulling her blanket over her head. _Who's idea was it for her to go to a regular school anyway?_ Five minutes later she was asleep again. Her father called up to her again and she sat up, annoyed

"Fine.." she mumbled and stood up, strectching the light coming in the sides of the thick curtains already become somewhat of an annoyance to her, but this is what it was like for a vampire. Especially when they had to act human. With that thought she dragged her self to the bathroom and took her shower.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and looked around her father was stuffing around in the kitchen trying to make pancakes though the only way Rima could tell was because of the wet piece of paper with the title "Chocolate Pancakes" up the top.

She sighed hoping this didn't mean her father was going to make her converse about pancakes.

As soon as the sigh escaped her lips she regretted it, even though it was so quiet her fathers sensitive hearing picked it up and he swung himself around and hugged her

"Good morning Rima honey" he cried ruffling her already towel-dried messy hair. He pulled her into a hug and she rolled her eyes as her chin sat on the short man's shoulder. She cringed at his antics the same thing happened every morning.

"Father" she nodded in that painfully dull voice he hated, she knew he hated it she just didn't know how else to act. Her father sighed.

"Rima honey I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong, if you wont talk to me maybe you might talk to a psychiatrist?" at this she actually snarled, a low one that matched her dull voice.

_Like hell _"There is nothing wrong with me father" this happened most mornings, she wouldn't react the right way towards her father's antics therefore there was something wrong. With another heavy sigh she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a clear, plastic water bottle. Filling it to the top with water she dropped four blood tablets in. Knowing it was too many she watched as the tablets dissolved making the once clear liquid a light pink shade.

"I am going to get dressed and ready for school, father" she managed to get out in what sounded like to her as a happy tone but she heard her father sigh loudly, disappointed. _Ughh whatever. He can get over it _and with that she marched upstairs to get dressed and get ready for her first day of normal school.

**-Senri's Morning-**

"Senri darling, you're going to be late" Senri's mum called out but he was already awake

"Mother I'm up" he stuck his read around the corner, his eyes had a bored look but he was trying to make his voice sound less emotionless

"I was just finishing my report for literature" he walked in and put the report on the table as he sat down.

"Oh, that's okay then" she looked at him, she was worried "So what classes do you have today, honey?"

"Hmm Wood Technology, Maths Methods and English Language. I think. Boring" Senri sighed quietly but knew he shouldn't have because his sighs became the argument-starter every morning.

He stood up ready to go upstairs and get ready for school, his maroon hair was sticking out all over the place, messy from the way he towel dried it after his shower. He had to do it before it dried because otherwise it was even harder to do, even more of a pain. Right before he walked out of the door his mums pleading voice stopped him and he sighed, he had missed his chance to get out of it like he does every morning. _Please don't let it last too long._

Senri's mother thought something was up, she just didn't know what and whether it could be fixed, he always looked so apathetic. She didn't want to say it but she had to admit it because whenever he thought she wasn't looking he let his guard down and she saw how apathetic to everything he was and it wasn't just at home, it was at school too and his teachers had even noticed.

"Senri are you sure you're alright?" she fussed over him like every other morning and he supressed an eye roll

"I am_ fine_ mother" _It's not my fault, everyone's just so boring _he sighed, burdened by the thoughts he wished he didn't have.

"It's because you haven't grown up with your father isn't it, honey please you can tell me" she continued not convinced by his previous answer.

"_Mother _I need to go to school now, I have to be there early today" and with that he stood up and walked out the door

"You always have to be early" his mother sighed and sat down in the dining chair he had just left on looking at the glass that was still half filled with the water and dissolved blood tablet.

* * *

**So how was that? **

**I know this chapter was short but fear not it is only because I wanted to get their mornings posted. I really hope you enjoyed and I hope that Rima and Senri weren't out of character too much, I know their parents make them sound a bit emo but they're really not..**

**Anyway I would really love if you could help me by reviewing what you thought.**

**I need to know if I have grammar problems or punctuation and spelling.**

**Also were Rima and Shiki in or our of character in your opinion?**

**Thanks for Reading, I hope you enjoyed and I am enjoying writing this story so I will probably post the next tonight or tomorrow depending on how long it take to write :3**

**Thanks xx :3**

**P.S I don't mind if you're going to flame just please don't leave me in the dark(haha funny, but I am serious) I wanna know what I need to improve on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Again, as promised the next chapter...this one is short too because I have to go to bed now . Stupid school tomorrow -.-**

**I am having A LOT of fun writing this one so I hope you enjoy, no crapping on this time so let's get right into the story.**

* * *

**Le Chapter 2**

Senri walked up the stairs into the empty hallway, it was early. People wouldn't arrive until another fifteen minutes but he didn't care, unlike most he didn't care about being alone, actually he preferred it. If no one was around him, no one got offended when he didn't pay attention. Whether it was boys asking him to play football or girls trying to flirt with him he really wasn't interested and he never was.

He walked through the hallway into an empty computer room and logged on, he went to YouTube and started watching the latest Bleach episode his mother hated him watching it so he watched it at school where she wouldn't find out and start another boring, tiring lecture. It wasn't that Senri hated his mother it was quite the opposite he just wished that she accepted he was quiet and didn't like to pretend but he had to continue pretending just for her, to keep her happy. Lost in thought he jumped when he heard the door close quietly, he did have super sensitive hearing even though he tried to stop it from working. He looked up lazily from the screen to see a girl he had never seen before and he had seen most girls at his school, even if he wasn't interested in them.

"Oh" Rima said dully as she saw there was someone already in there, but he had headphones in so she didn't even know if he had heard her, she turned and walked out again, not wanting to engage in conversation.

Senri shrugged and went back to his anime, it was probably just another silly girl but the thing was she was a vampire _I wonder what clan she's from? _Senri shook his head _why do I care? _And he continued watching his anime until there were too many people in the room and he was starting to feel suffocated. He got up and walked out through the now full hallways.

"Shiki!" A girl called out but he ignored her and kept walking trying to get through the throng of teenagers to get to the fresh air and freedom of the courtyard outside. Instead of getting to the door the girl grabbed his arm "Shiki…wait" she panted, she had to run to catch up with him and was out of breath after trying to get through the crowd quick enough.  
Shiki sighed and turned to the girl hoping it'd be quick but didn't say anything, the girl blushed.

"My name is Sienna, I was just uh well I was wondering if you would come to the formal with me. It's in a few months but I thought I'd ask early" she blushed and started rambling.

"No, I don't do stuff like that" he said even more bored than he was earlier he turned and started to walk away.

"Why?" Sienna called out but Senri kept walking "Why won't you give any of us a chance, Shiki. You're not being fair" Senri stopped walking and turned around _just this once I will say it, then never again._

"You want to know why?" he asked in that flat monotone and she nodded eagerly "It's because you are all too boring" and with that he walked quickly out the door but after around five minutes the bell rang and he had to go to class. Senri sighed loudly and began to walk around the WHOLE SCHOOL just to avoid the loud hallway. He walked in the door of his wood tech room and there in the back all alone sat the girl who had walked in when he was watching Bleach. Unaware of the reasons for his actions Senri went and took a seat next to the amber haired girl, but she didn't even bother to look at him as he took his seat and the lecture began.

Rima saw someone sit down next to her and she internally groaned, _why? _This was the EXACT same as her old school. The stupid boys came and sat next to her thinking she was some silly girl that was interested in dating those stupid jerky jocks she would ignore them and they would be mad because their ego had been hurt. He was going to be no different, but so he hadn't even acknowledged her and for that she was grateful, she wouldn't have to tell him she was only doing wood tech so that the girls in the other classes can't start conversations with her.

The whole class had nearly passed and he hadn't spoken to her, maybe she was getting lucky maybe the boys weren't interested in her type at this school.

Rima could feel him staring at her, he'd been staring at her nearly all lesson and it was unnerving, she looked up at him and their eyes met, he didn't even look away. He knew she knew he was looking but he continued anyway finally she had had enough. She was sick of wondering what he was looking at

"Is there a problem?" she asked in her dull voice.

"No..." he replied in a voice just as dull, the silence hung and it became awkward.

Rima shifted a bit on the chair and sighed _when is the bell going to go?_

"Is there a problem with you?" Senri drawled

"Why would there be?" Rima asked in the same dull voice she had kept

"Well you have just sighed five times in the past to minutes"

"You can't talk. What about you, why have you been sighing?" and with that Senri sighed again

"Because the world is boring.." and Rima couldn't do anything but nod because she agreed 100% there was nothing she could do, she was bored and sick of the world as it is.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, sorry it's so short but I loved writing it.**

**Sorry if it is a bit boring but hopefully it gets better, in my opinion my ideas are pretty cool but we'll see won't we!**

**Thanks again and please review helping me improve**

**Again sorry if it's OOC but meeh**

**Bye :3 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! As promised I am back! Thankyou for the reviews, I would like to acknowledge them, so here I go..**

**Demonic Angel 7: Thanks :) I don't want them to be to OOC because I love their personalities but I think I have made them a bit emo, meh. I am glad you like it :) and yes I plan to make the chapters longer, I only put up that chapter as a class because it was pretty significant. Thanks again :)**

**Xx4tuneCookieXx: OMG I read your story! I didn't know you'd read mine but I LOVE your story...and I am glad that you like mine xx**

**Alliana2312: Thanks a lot I really appreciate it :)**

**WARNING: This chapter at the end goes over my rating of K so I will have to change it to T...I mean as in their is a rapist kind of thing so if you don't like that kind of thing you have been warned, please don't read it if you don't like it. It doesn't go extremely far, no one actually gets raped it's just abit of forced groping so yeah just thought I'd warn you all in advanced (: **

**Into the story now...I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapterith the Thirdith**

The bell rang and first class was over, Rima and Senri both walked out without another word to each other, _why bother? _They both thought to themselves and continued on with their uninteresting day. The day passed too slowly and it was full of non-events. Rima walked into all three of her classes that day and saw that the same strange boy from wood tech was in them but she sat as far away from him as she could. She was worried that he would think they had become friends and he might try and talk to her but she always watched him, she wasn't sure why he intrigued her so much, she didn't even know she was able to be interested in such things and it annoyed her that she had to worry about something so insignificant. Senri too saw that she was in his classes but he said nothing to her, he knew she was staring at him but every girl did so he didn't bother, finally it was time to leave and they both walked out the front to go home, while Senri was free to go Rima wasn't she was pulled up two girls.

"Hey you're Rima, right?" the girl called out to her as she tried to make it to the front gates, Rima ignored the girls and kept walking.

"Hey we're talking to you" another girl said and grabbed her arm swinging Rima around. Rima felt her powers starting to come out as a defence mechanism but she pushed them back away these were humans and it was the last thing she needed, being sent back to her mother's wasn't something she wanted. So she swallowed and decided to play along with their rubbish.

"Yes" she said using the same dull voice she used, her face had a blank look placed on it "Please let go of my arm"

"Sorry" the girl let go of her arm "We just need to talk to you about something" she continued babbling

"I'm not interested in clubs" Rima said flatly and turned around to continue walking but the second girl who had called her out stopped her.

"Wait, my name is Sienna and this is Amber" she pointed to the other girl "I just wanted to talk to you about Shiki, one of the boys told us you were talking to him and you're new so how do you know him?"

"Who?" she asked sighing, hoping it wasn't going to turn into a boy drama thing.

"Shiki, he is apparently in wood tech with you, he is tall, with grey eyes, maroon hair…totally gorgeous" Amber sighed then shook her head clearing her thoughts "How do you know him?"

"Oh, his name is Senri" that struck an interest in her and she wasn't sure why _That's a nice name _it was Rima's turn to shake her head, why was she suddenly interested in nonsense like this? "Look, nothing is going on I don't even know him. He was ju—"but Sienna interrupted glaring at her.

"We know you were talking, Shiki doesn't talk to anyone so why was he talking to you?" she basically had turned into another person, a horrible one and Rima rolled her eyes.

"I don't want drama, okay? All I said was is there a problem because he was looking at me okay you need to calm your farm." With that she walked away quickly leaving the two girls seething.

"We know you're lying" Amber and Sienna called out to her as she walked up the street towards her father's house. She walked in the door and her father ran up and hugged her.

"Rima darling how was school?" he smiled and squeezed her tight, waiting for her to hug him back but she didn't, she never did and he let go and sighed.

"Hello father" was all she said

"So…" her father continued "I found a good family counsellor so we are going to see him next week, maybe he will be able to help you"

"I don't need anything" she replied flatly

"Rima, honey you won't tell me what's wrong and it's hurting me to see you so emotionless"

"Father I don't need anything" She tried again, but he just shook his head.

"We're going whether you like it or not and right now you are going to come into the kitchen and help me with dinner" but she started shaking her head

"I can't sorry I have to go out tonight" and with that she left her dumbfounded father standing looking at the front door she had just walked out of.

-XX-

Senri walked through the door of his house and heard his mother bustling around in the kitchen, he tried to sneak upstairs but his mother called out to him.

"Senri, dear is that you?" he silently cursed their vampire senses and plastered a smile on his face as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" he tried to keep the fake smile on his face but he saw his mother's face, knowing she saw through it he let the smile fall.

"Senri I called the psychiatrist today and you won't talk to me, you're really starting to worry me so I booked an appointment for next week" Senri actually began to feel angry but he pushed t away

"I don't need that mother, I am perfectly fine" he smiled and pointed to it but his mother looked at him and he knew she could see how painfully fake it was

"Senri you're not, you don't go out you don't –"

"Oh mother I forgot, I need to the library for a little while" and he walked out the door, he could hear her shouts to him all the way up the street but he ignored her.

Rima walked she wasn't sure what she was looking for. How dare her father not accept her for who she was? How dare he book something like that without consulting her first? She wouldn't go, he couldn't make her. She wouldn't talk to some stranger about feelings she never had. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so fired up and she didn't want her father to see otherwise he might try to get her to act like that more often and that wasn't something she wanted, so she walked until she got to a park and she climbed a tree and sat there staring out at the children running around on the playground.

Then there was a shake in the tree and when she looked over that boy from school who Sienna and Amber had called Shiki was sitting in the tree, he was a vampire he should have sensed her presence but he was acting as if he didn't know she was there. To Rima he looked upset

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a bored voice _Hey, why do I care? _Senri blinked and looked up, he sighed quietly

"Of course, I'm always okay" he said flatly and continued to ignore her _why did I have to come up here? I thought she was quiet, not 20 questions_

"Oh well sorry" she was about to jump down, Senri saw what she was doing and stopped her

"Wait..." he said in a monotone portraying no emotion _what am I doing? _She looked at him

"You don't look like you want company and I really don't either, I get enough from my father" she didn't know why she was spilling this to him.

"I know how you feel" he actually admitted to her "My mother is making me see a psychiatrist next week….she thinks there is something wrong with me because I am rather quiet and well nonchalant to the worlds antics" Rima stopped from jumping down and turned around and stared at him, what was this feeling she was having? As a principle she didn't get involved with other but yet this boy had told her something about himself and it was exactly like her, she was exactly like him in the most important way. She leaned back into the tree.

"My father just booked a family counselling session, he thinks I am depressed because he is rather eccentric and I am more of the quiet type, I don't bother with things if I am not interested in them" Rima looked at him meaningfully wondering if he saw what she was trying to say, that she was interested in him for the time being. The ghost of the smile she hadn't warn for so long, years maybe played at his lips surprising them both

"Yet you talk to me more than anyone else?" he asked almost in a lazy mocking way

"Yet I talk to you" Rima agreed nonchalantly, she was starting to have this feeling in her stomach, one she had never felt before. She didn't know what was happening and thought she was getting sick, she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and looked over at Shiki.

"My name is Senri Shiki, just call me Senri though" he looked over at her, taking in her facial features…he noticed that she was quite pretty with her orange pigtails tied up with black ribbons, her pretty light blue eyes and porcelain skin. He shook his head not understanding why he was even letting his mind wander, he never cared for girls but to him she looked like a model "Are you a model?" He blurted out at the end and winced as he knew he sounded ridiculous, though why did he care?

"My name is Rima Touya and yes I am a model I haven't been in anything major lately so you probably haven't seen any of my work" she looked at him he was sparking even more of her interest, how was one person able to make her feel more than anyone else had in her entire life? Was it because they're the same?

"Oh well for the record I am a model too, that's why I asked" he replied his flat tone back and he too was getting annoyed that he was so interested in this girl.

They didn't have any more conversation after that short one they just sat there and it wasn't awkward. Others would have found it awkward but they were quite content to sit there for another half an hour and it was starting to get dark.

"So you're from the Touya clan." Senri found himself saying and Rima started nodding

"Yeah but I don't live with them anymore since a couple of weeks ago I have nothing to do with them at all anymore" she replied quietly but portrayed no emotion, after all she had no emotion for that part of her family, her father was all she cared for "I have never really heard much about the Shiki clan" she said bluntly.

"Yeah well uh you see my mother and I are all that's really left, everyone else died years ago so yeah also my father was from the Kuran clan" he hated his father, he hadn't known him that long but when Senri was younger he had died after turning on his brother and sister, Haruka and Juuri and attacking his cousin Kaname.

"Oh..." Rima replied and that was all that was said

Another half an hour passed and Senri's stomach growled

"Oh I need blood" he sighed and yawned as he looked down at the few joggers that ran past the tree they were still sitting in

"Well I have a few blood tablets if you want them" she reached into her pocket and chucked him the small black box that contained about three or four blood tablets and he caught them easily

"Thanks, I hate these things" he sighed loudly and popped them in his mouth

"You and I both, but it's better than killing. I guess." She lied of course it wasn't though.

"I guess I better be going" Senri groaned and Rima snapped out of her thoughts. She had a strange feeling, like she was upset for some reason, what has this Senri done to her?

"Oh. Yes I better too, my father will probably have called the police by now" she jumped down and looked up at him but he wasn't in the tree and he tapped her shoulder

"Looking for me?" she jumped and he laughed and then he jumped because he was laughing, he hadn't laughed for what seemed like forever and he enjoyed it, he wasn't sure but there was something about Rima that made him feel happy. Rima saw him laughing as she jumped and a smile played at her lips. She was totally surprised she didn't know she even remembered how to laugh, what had Senri done to her? Why did she have this feeling in her stomach that she couldn't describe? Why didn't she want to part with him? With a troubled expression she bid her farewell and walked the couple of blocks she had wandered from her home when she walked into someone standing on the edge of the sidewalk.

**(A/N: Extra warning, this is where it starts.)**

"Watch where you going you fool" the tall man in front of her smelt like stale beer and he had a beard that looked it hadn't been shaven for a few weeks

"Sorry" she mumbled in the same blank tone and the same blank look back on her face now that Senri was gone. He turned around and looked her up and down, obviously liking what he saw "oh darling, sorry isn't going to cut it tonight" and he winked at her in the dark but she saw easily with her enhanced vision, though her enhanced sense of smell was making her feel sick since this man smelt disgusting to a human's nose. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close and Rima actually became scared, letting these feelings out she knew she could use her powers but that would mean having to go back to her mother's.

"Let go of me" her voice shook a little, her father had warned her about these types of men. He pulled her closer and put his hand on the back of her leg bringing it up[his hand] under her skirt. "Please let go of me" she said quietly her voice thick with emotion, she was scared. No terrified.

"Honey it'll be okay" the man continued in a rough voice he took his hand off her legs but tightened his grip on her arm and dragged her into a close alleyway where he pushed her onto the ground.

Rima tried to stand up but the man put his foot on her leg stopping her. She hadn't taken any blood tablets since that morning and she was weaker than usual since her argument with her father had caused her to walk out without taking any and she had given the rest Senri all she could do was lay there. She actually began to cry, which she hated. She hated how all of a sudden after meeting one boy she was showing so many different emotions and at the sound of her cries the man grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground bringing her close to him, he put his hand up the back of her shirt and up to her bra, she could feel him trying to unclip it with one hand.

"Please. Stop it!" she said a little louder, scared and still crying.

"It's okay baby" the drunken man unclipped her bra and pushed her against a wall, he crushed her lips with his and she could taste the stale beer in his mouth. He started putting his hand up her top and Rima cried even louder, she was terrified but she also hated herself for showing this emotion.

"Just stop" she couldn't even lift her hands, she had had enough and was going to shock the man but she couldn't, he had his grip on her hands so she couldn't do anything. She just stood there as his hands went up further and he pulled down her bra until…

"Ugh" the drunken man went still and after a few seconds fell to the ground, still and lifeless. He was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the suddenly intense chapter, I know it's abit you know but don't worry there isn't going to be anything else like that...I don't think but if there is I will put a warning at the start like this one just so you know...**

**Again thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Review if you're awesome, all the cool kids do it :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again...sorry I didn't update this last night..I left my laptop at school. Yes I am an idiot haha.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it is official I am starting to run out of ideas :) Jokes there is PLENTY more to come :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4! Enjoy :)**

Rima fell to her knees and looked at the man, taking in the blood that was beginning to form a pool around his body. Rima guessed it was coming from his back since she hadn't done anything to his front. Nothing really registered though she just sat on her knees for what felt like hours but was really less than a minute until a hand was in front of her offering help she flinched but accepted the help and she was pulled up to her feet by none other than Senri, she stared at him. How could he be the one to help her? He had said it himself, he didn't care for much.

"Hey, are you okay?" he was the first to speak, he knew obviously she wasn't but he didn't know what else to say. Rima noticed that he sounded genuinely worried for her and this made her stare at him with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"I'm always okay" she mumbled, echoing his words from earlier this afternoon. They looked at each other for a few minutes as the shock began to set in and Rima started crying, loudly this time unable to control the flow of her tears. The quiet sounds of her tears hitting the pavement mixed with the loud sound of Rima's cries made Senri feel a pang of guilt. If he had gotten there earlier this wouldn't have happened. If he didn't ignore the cries for help to start off with then Rima wouldn't be hurt like this. With the guilt came shock in less than 24 hours Rima had made him feel more emotions than any other girl, no any other person ever had.

He took a hesitant step forward, unsure of whether it was the best move but not being able to stop himself he lifted his arms and awkward placed them around the crying girl and pulled her close to him. Rima in return felt that same funny feeling in her stomach, like she was going to be sick, she felt like she was suffocating but ignoring that she dug her face into Senri's chest and lifted her long slender arms around him, her cries muffled by his school blazer and her tears soaking into it. They stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do Senri was the first one to speak up.

"Let me walk you home" he spoke hesitantly, quietly still it broke the silence and Rima stepped back.

She nodded and they began to walk to her house, they were only a few blocks away and by the time they were half way Rima decided to ask.

"Senri…" but she trailed off, unsure of how to word the question. He looked at her waiting, they were both struggling with thick emotions that they knew nothing about. Senri had the strangest feeling like he wanted to protect her.

"Ask me…" he said quietly and she nodded again.

"How did you, well how did you stop…." She trailed off again this time putting her hands over her head wanting to forget what had happened. Senri however knew what she was trying to ask and he looked around to see if there was anyone watching.

Rima watched patiently as he put a finger to his mouth and bit down just enough to draw blood, it was only a small amount but it was enough to set Rima's throat on fire. She closed her eyes and realised again that she hadn't had any blood tablets since that morning, pushing the feeling away she reopened her eyes as Senri demonstrated how he used his blood whip. He guided the blood back into his finger and that same trickle dripped down his finger as the bite healed. This made Rima feel worse. Her fangs started to come out and were digging into her bottom lip and her eyes glowed red but she quickly shut them. She tried to push the feeling down again but once she caught the scent of his blood she couldn't handle how good he smelled. The small cage that held that part of her mind had been unlocked for the first time in 10 years, just by a tiny amount of this boy's blood. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

"Senri…" she croaked weakly, she didn't want to do this but she had to taste it, to see if it was good as it smelled. He looked up and knew what she wanted, he wasn't sure if this was the greatest place to do it but he didn't want to fight her so he pulled her close and out of instinct she put her arms around him. Rima pressed her lips softly to his neck and bit into him, she began drinking his blood and a soft moan escaped Senri's lips as he realised this was the first time anyone had even taken his blood. After a while Rima slowly pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes for a while before Rima looked away a soft blush spreading across her delicate face.

"Senri..I am so sorry, I just- I hadn't had- after what-" but she couldn't finish, she didn't know how she could explain this. It couldn't be explained she had only known him a day!

"It's okay, after all I am glad you're okay" he let a small smile come to his face and she smiled shyly in return. They didn't why the other was able to make them feel such emotion but for the time they went with it.

-XX-

Rima lay across her bed, unable to sleep. She was scared, embarrassed and well annoyed. _What was Senri doing to her? _She was never scared she was never embarrassed and she most certainly was never annoyed. On top of that ever since she drank Senri's blood she had been feeling sick, maybe he was a poison to her? Was that even possible?

Rima's father sat in the kitchen reliving the moment she had come home.

_He was setting the table for dinner wondering if she was okay when Rima walked in the door, she looked sad and scared and someone was with her, he hadn't been able to ask who it was he was too busy staring at Rima who had obviously been crying. He didn't know why she was crying but she was showing emotion, he was glad that she wasn't fully broken._

They had eaten dinner together in near silence but Rima still hadn't put up her blank front. Now he stood up and made his way to Rima's room and knocked on the door. Inside she pretended to be asleep so that he would go away. She was having trouble sleeping. That feeling in her stomach was even worse than it had been earlier _Maybe I will have to talk to dad about this. How annoying. _She rolled over and thought about the man's hands travelling up her she wanted to throw up, she wanted to cry she was about to but she was beyond crying, beyond feeling. Her wall was back up and it was stronger than ever, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake all night.

-XX-

The next day at school Rima and Senri acted as if nothing had happened. They had been weak, showing so much emotion like that was a mistake and they both knew it so the whole day nothing happened until afterschool again Rima was pulled up by Sienna and Amber.

"Hey you skank. I saw you last night, two different guys in one night. That's right I saw you" Amber called out to her, Rima step faltered but she continued walking ignoring them. Sienna whispered something and they both giggled, Rima heard what it was they said her hair colour was big indicator.

"That's right Rima I saw you and that old guy feeling each other up right in the middle of my street" Amber continued snickering and Sienna laughed with her.

"That's right Rima and she saw you sucking Shiki's neck trying to give him a love bite and he was trying to get away from you, you freak" Sienna continued Rima stopped walking and turned around

"It wasn't like that" she said and kept the blank front on.

"Oh really, so you're calling me a liar I know what I saw" Amber shoved her face

"Shiki has always been a bit of a weirdo, I mean he didn't want to go to the dance with me, no wonder he was with you he needed someone to get it on with since he wasn't getting anything el—" Rima silenced her with a sharp slap to her face, it was hard and she hadn't meant to hit her that hard but when they were talking badly about Senri she couldn't help it, she had a feeling like she had to protect him and she didn't like it. He wasn't good for her, he was like a poison.

"Leave Senri out of this, you hate me because I don't react the way you want, because I don't follow _your _rules. Do what you want to me I do not care but ever say anything like that about Senri again and you will beg for death" she growled at them and turned leaving them once again seething.

-XX-

Senri was sitting inside the football change rooms [it's afterschool], he had finally agreed to play a game with his class mates. The conversation the jocks were having didn't interest him and his mind kept wandering to last night, the time he had spent with Rima. The feeling of her hugging him crying into his chest, the feeling of being close to her and having her fangs be the first to break his skin and take from him the liquid gold well ruby(A/N: lol) inside. He shook his head _what is happening to me? Nothing is going to happen between us! Gaah! What am I saying, I don't know her, I don't want anything to happen! _He sighed and he found himself listening to the conversation as it turned in the direction of Rima.

"…that quiet girl do you mean?" one of the guys asked

"Yeahh the new one, she's a fine lady" he laughed "I think I might make her mine, she'll be easy, probably the easiest. She won't object like the others do" as Senri listened he was getting more and more fired up. Who did this guy think he was? Why was he saying things like this? Another voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Well you know what they say about girls that dyed their hair orange" he laughed and everyone else laughed as well.

"Yeah it means she'll get with any guy" Senri was about to rip this guy's throat out in front of everyone but that would cause trouble. Shiki yawned loudly, hoping that will distract them from what they were talking about but it didn't work.

"Oh yeah Shiki, Sienna told us all about you and Rima last night, she was actually forcing you to do that stuff in the street? I can't believe that, she's so quiet" Senri just stared at them

"What" he asked in his monotone voice

"Yeaah Sienna told us that Amber saw you and Rima in the street and she was sucking on your neck and basically trying to make out with you but apparently you were trying to get her off and earlier on she was making out with some drunk guy and they went into an alleyway and did God knows what together before she came out alone and well then you know I already told you what she saw with you" Senri just stared at him again dumbfounded

"You bastard" he cried before jumping on him, slamming him to the ground "that is not even what happened" he yelled before beating the guy in the face. The football player was bigger and therefore should have been stronger but he was too shocked by this sudden show of emotion from Senri that he couldn't move, besides it wouldn't have done any good Senri's enhanced strength was superior to the whole football team put together. Senri kept beating the guys face until it was a bloody pulp "How. Dare. You. Say. That. She. Was…" finally the team reacted and dragged him off. Senri snapped out of it and walked straight out of the locker rooms determined to find Rima and find out whether she was okay, surely she'd heard the rumour. _I just want to protect her..There I go again! What is happening to me? _He questioned himself as he looked couldn't find her so he decided to go home and tell his mum he was sick. He was going to try and open up to her a little, after all he needed her help.

* * *

**So how was that? Please review and tell me what you think^^**

**I know it was a crappy ending but I was on my sisters laptop when typing this and she wanted it back...also she doesn't have internet and that is why I didn't post it, I will be updating it later tonight. Maybe when I get home from work.**

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii I am so sorry I haven't updated in for-ages I have been busy so again I am sorry. I would love to thank Xx4tunecookieXx, Alliana2312 and Demonic Angel 7**

**AND A HUGE THANKYOU TO NekoMataDemon, thankyou so much I love your story and I am so glad that you are reading and like mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 =D**

As much as Rima thought Senri had poisoned her Senri thought that Rima had done something to him. Neither of them knew that they could be affected by each other's presence so much.

A few days had passed since the incident with Rima, Sienna and Amber and Senri and the football guys. It was morning and Senri had decided it was time to ask for her help.

"Mother" Senri walked into the kitchen as his mother cooked his breakfast, that morning though was different he had something on his mind. He needed help and he had been putting it off for to long.

"Senri, darling how are you?" His mother acted as normal, cheery and trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I am alright mother, I need your help with something" he said to her solemnly, he was so serious that she stopped what she was doing, worried.

"Is everything okay? Tell me what's wrong" so she turned off the stove and sat down at the table indicating for him to sit down too.

"Well it's just I think" he took a deep breath "I think there is something wrong with me" she looked at him then waiting for him to continue "Lately I have just been feeling well there is no real way to explain it, just different. Like the other day I was laughing, feeling angry just generally feeling and I don't like talking about this but I don't know what else to do, can you help me?" She looked at him, it had been a long time since he had needed her help, it had been a long time since he had had a real conversation with her, she took a deep breath afraid that if she didn't answer soon he would realise what was happening and that same wall would come up again.

"Honey, when did it start happening? You should have come to me sooner" unaware of what was going on she sounder severely worried. Senri thought about it for a while, he didn't want to sounf paranoid. He didn't want to say out loud that Rima had poisoned him, done something to him. He didn't want to admit that out loud because he wasn't sure if he wanted it to become a reality. Sohe changed his story, left bits out.

"Well, I guess it started when this new girl came to our school and I started talking to her" he looked at his mother and saw she was smiling. Why was it funny to her? He could be sick and she was laughing!

"Honey, when did you first see her, tell me the story" she seemed happy, Senri was starting to feel embarrassed, see there it was again. He started to think about when they had first met and started talking in the tree but it was before then, before that class they had spoken their first words to one another it was when she walked into that room he was in, he had ignored her. He always ignored her and it ended up with her being hurt.

"Well you see I was in the computer room before school uh surfing the net and she walked in it wasn't that long and we didn't speak but she was still there. Then when I walked into class, late there was only one desk left and it was right next to hers so I had to sit next to her and she asked me why I was looking at her and I ignored her then we talked a little but the bell went, every class that day we shared though she didn't come near me again. Then afterschool that day when you told me about the psychiatrist and I went on that walk we found each other in the same spot in a tree and we started talking and she is like me her dad wants her to go to a counsellor to make her speak more, and then when I was walking home, I heard her yell and she.." he trailed off then, afraid to tell her what had happened. Afraid to see how she'd react. She picked up on it and although she already had an idea of what was going on she needed to know what had happened.

"Go on.." she prompted him and he looked scared, which she made a mental note of. She needed to meet this girl.

"Well I was walking and I heard a girl yelling and I ignored it but I noticed it was her and well it was, I am sorry, I didn't mean it, I just got so mad and…" he was nearly in tears, she was scared to. What had he done, she couldn't even guess.

"Please tell me? I promise I won't be mad" he looked up at her then, his eyes filled with anger.

"There was a rapist, he would have hurt her mum, she was scared. I-I Had to do it ….I killed him" his voice was filled with anger at disgust that man would do that to an innocent girl, any girl at all. It sunk into his mother and she realised there was never anything wrong with him. This was him, it had nothing to do with his father. He wasn't hurt, he wasn't broken he was fine, he was him and that was all. He stood up and walked over to him and hugged him, he didn't hug her back he just sat there staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I am so sorry Senri, honey. Forget the psychiatrist and I am not mad I'm glad that you saved that girl from that man, he is better dead. I love you" she cried into his shoulder and felt his arms go up and around her, he was hugging her for the first time since she had treated him like something was wrong with him, and that made her cry even more"

"It's okay mother, there is no need to cry. So do you know what is going on with me?" he was still worried, he needed her to tell him that it was fine. She let go of him and he looked up at her as she nodded.

"I have my theory, of course I could be wrong but it seems that you've found your mate" she said the words slowly, letting them sink in to him. He shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous I am sixteen I don't need a mate" his voice began to rise as he looked up at her confused, deep down. Way, way deep down he felt bad for saying this like deep down he knew he was lying but he ignored that, he couldn't mate at 16! She just shook her head.

"Honey, what's her name?" she asked him and he answered immediately

"Rima Touya" as he said her name, the memory of her hugging him and crying into his chest flashed into his mind and he smiled a little. His mother saw this and smiled too, knowingly.

"Honey, what's another girls name in your class?" this made him jump out of his thoughts, embarrassed he tried to answer the question.

"Ummm Sienna?" his mother raised her eyebrow

"Sienna, whom?" and he just shrugged

"I know Rima's name, so what?"

"Please listen, I know it's hard to take in but that is what is happening. Every vampire gets this it normally happens when they are around your age, if the other feels the same way they stay together forever. That's what happened with your father and I"

"Don't be ridiculous, mother _I _cannot have a mate! Look at me, I can barely express feeling,s I can't even talk to my own mother about things that are happening to me. I am never going to be any good for anyone! I don't deserve to have someone like Rima, she is kind and when she talks it's for a reason and when she does things they are deliberate" and with that he walked out of the house, knowing he had blown it. There was no going back. His mother would bug him until he had done something about it, admitted it to himself that he was destined to be with Rima and the worst thing is that he wished he was good enough for her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and SORRY it's so short and pretty boring considering it is basically a conversation between Senri and his mum, I just wanted to post something so you wouldn't get bored and forget about this. I'll post a new LONG chapter real soon, I promise **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again. It has been a LONG TIME since I last updated...forgive me? Please!**

**I am so sorry!  
**

**This chapter was up fully as I went along. I had no idea what it was going to be about so I just wrote and here we are so my apologies if it doesn't make much sense!**

**Recently I found out I can update from maaah iPod Touch so I may do that then I can update more often buuuut I am crap at writing on it and I hate stupid autocorrect...I tried writing a chapter on my iPod the other night but I gave up because stupid autocorrect .die! So if I do end up using my iPod sometimes, apologies if they are short chapters...anyway SORRY!**

**Please enjoy this. Made-up-on-the-spot-random-short chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter the Sixth**

Rima was sitting in the same tree where she and Senri had first started talking. Amber had said he never talked or opened up to anyone but when they had only just met he told her about what his mother had done, sending him to a psychiatrist. She decided there and then that there was nothing wrong with him, he was just misunderstood.

She had recently figured out what the feeling she was having was Senri was her soul mate if he felt the same way they'd be together forever, she was glad she had found it out herself. Her father would never let it go if she had to talk to him about it. There was something stronger though, she thought it was more than that, she didn't know if he felt it but she was starting to feel something for him, something she had never felt before It scared her, it really did. She wasn't sure if she was even capable of showing something like that to anyone let alone Senri himself. So she sat there and tried not to think about it when all of a sudden she felt a presence behind her. Rima turned a little on the branch but as she did she lost her balance and slipped as she was about to fall a strong hand caught her and she looked up to see Senri pulling her back up.

"Thanks" she said quietly to him and as he let go she felt a little sad

"No problem" he replied. Both of them had questions but they both knew they could never, ever voice them. The embarrassment was too high. What if the answers weren't ones they wanted to hear? Would they really become broken?

Rima just laughed quietly she was embarrassed, she couldn't even remember the correct way to act around people. The strange thing was though she had never worried about the way she acted around anyone not until Senri had come along into her life. She looked down to the ground, she needed to see what Senri's current soulmate-status was.

"So….I don't know how to say this" and with those words Senri's head snapped up, paying complete attention to her now. Why was she becoming worried all of a sudden?

"Yes?" he said quietly, wanting her to continue

"Well uh" she reached a hand up to twirl s strand of hair around her finger "I uh so well apparently I have found my…." She trailed off.

"Yes?" he said quietly again, he didn't know what else to say so he waited.

"So the other day I had this weird feeling and well it has been made apparent to me that I have found my soulmate" she finished the last part quietly but of course Senri heard her and he felt a pang of jealousy, was he too late?

"Is there a reason you are telling me?" he tried to keep a monotone voice, he didn't want to sound like he cared too much. Meanwhile Rima felt like someone had punched her in the stomach obviously he didn't feel the same way, she sighed sadly.

"Oh well not really, I guess I'll go talk to someone else about it. Sorry to bother you" she said quietly and she jumped down out of the tree and began walking down the path that lead out of the park.

**-XX-**

Senri sat in the branch for a few minutes wondering who could possibly be better for Rima than him _How stupid! Anyone is better than me! _He realised he needed to know who this guy was so he jumped down out of the branch and started speed-walking to catch up with her, but she had gotten quite far away.

"Wait!" he called out and he saw her step falter but she continued walking, her hand going to her face and then back to her side "Rima!" but she still ignored him "Rima-chan!" and with that she stopped and turned around her eyes glistening with tears that were about fall.

"What?!" she asked expectantly but he didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude, I just didn't know what to say. So who is it?" he asked, right then he didn't care how obvious he sounded. He desperately needed to know.

"Well uh…it doesn't matter" she trailed off as she began to blush

"Yes. It does" he insisted and she looked down to the ground which he noticed "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she looked at him confused and he realised he had said what he was thinking out loud

"Oh well I just meant you look down a lot and uh well you shouldn't haha" he tried to say "Please tell me who"

"Even if I do, it doesn't matter because I know he doesn't feel the same!" she started raising her voice

"How do you know he doesn't?" he asked, he knew that whoever it was, was very lucky and they'd be stupid not to like someone like her

"I tried but I didn't know how to, I couldn't say it. I can't do things like that" she started crying for the second time in front of him and he fought the urge to hug her so they were both standing there, half a meter apart. Rima was crying and both of them were looking right at each other.

"I might be good for nothing, I can't do anything right. I can't tell people what I'm feeling and I can't be friends with anyone let alone everyone but maybe…" he started but Rima interrupted angrily

"Don't say that Senri! You should learn to love yourself more!" and he was shocked, he needed to love _himself _more? She didn't even know that anyone would be stupid not to love her! As he thought that, he realised that in the three days he had known her. This _thing _he had for her was love.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends, will you tell me who he is?" and her face burned more as she shook her head.

"I can't you will laugh at me!" she shouted, highly embarrassed and he sighed

"Look Rima, I want to know who and I swear I won't laugh and you know why? Would you like me to tell you why? It's because mine is you!" he shouted at her, then realising what he said he looked down and began backing away. _What have I done?_

**-XX-**

Rima felt like her entire world had stopped, frozen in time. What had he just said? Had she heard him correctly? There was no way someone like him could have said that to her!

He was perfect, and she knew he needed to love himself more but she hadn't expected him to react like that.

As she watched him back away from her with his head down she called out to him.

"Senri! Wait! It's you! Mine is you too!" and he did stop. He looked up to her he had heard her but he looked upset like he wished it wasn't him. This worried her, maybe he was lying earlier?

**-XX-**

_I need to get out of here! _Senri turned around and ran away from her. Leaving Rima standing alone in the park watching after him. This was bad, she wasn't supposed to know. Senri was having contrasting thoughts. One he was happy that it wasn't some other guy that didn't deserve someone like Rima but the second led on from there. He didn't deserve someone like Rima either. He wasn't good enough, she wasn't supposed to know who his was. He had planned to never tell her, just become a friend who was with her always but never in that way. Now she knew he had to avoid her they could never become partners once she got close to him that was it, her life would be over. Senri thought he wasn't good enough for her. _You need to learn to love yourself more! _Those words echoed through his mind. _Pfft. Why would someone like me, love someone like me? Why do I need to love myself? Why?!_

He sighed and began to walk home as the rain started pouring down from the clouds that had gathered since Rima and Senri had been in the tree, before things started turning out bad.

* * *

**A/N: Not a very good chapter sorry I am so tired but it's Friday night, only like 6pm haha but YAY time to sleep!**

**Review and follow blah be blah if you like the story**

**Thanks to you all for reading this and I'll update soon xx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii! Very sorry I haven't uploaded in a while!**

**Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers.**

**This is kind of a REALLY crap chapter but I'll post it anyway because I want the story to move on quickly so I can get into the better bits ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_What just happened? _Rima couldn't even comprehend what she had said, what he had said. What had happened, she knew she saw it, she heard it. She just couldn't understand it. She had opened up, admitted to him that she was in love with him and his response was to run away. He backed off as quickly as he could without a word. He wanted to know so badly when he didn't know it was him but once he knew he ran away, why did she have to be so stupid? She had to care about someone that would just run away. How was she supposed to deal with that? She didn't know. She walked home alone, in the rain wondering what would happen if someone tried to kill her, would she react? Would she even care?

**-XX-**

Senri couldn't bring himself to walk home. His mother would ask him questions and he was ready to go back into his shell but never, ever come out this time. He had run away from her. Left her alone in the rain. He replayed that moment, those words she spoke and he saw himself, as the coward running away from his problems. He shook his head and began to run, he was halfway across town and he wanted to get away, he needed to get far away from this town, from Rima. He could never, ever show his face to her again. He was too ashamed of what shed think. The guy that ran away, that's all he was.

**-XX-**

_Mine is you Senri! _Rima replayed those words in her mind and knew how ridiculous she sounded but she didn't care it's not like Senri even cared about her, she wasn't good enough for him, for anyone. Wherever she went she burdened the people she was with. Her mother, her father and now Senri. Why was she even allowed to continue existing?

The rain poured harder now and Rima just stumbled through the rain, down her street and into her house. Her father wasn't home so she just walked upstairs and lay on her bed, fully dressed she went to sleep, where she would feel nothing and her dreams would take over.

**-XX-**

Instead of running to the outskirts of town Senri found himself out the front of Rima's house, he was at the front door and he didn't even know why. He wanted to apologize he wanted to explain that he just thought she could do a lot better than him but he didn't know how he could explain that. Maybe she would be good for him, if he just gave into it all and asked her out. He could be better, he could do well in school. He could provide for her and then….Senri shook his head. _No. _He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to ruin her life like that, she deserved someone better, anyone better.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door but couldn't stand the thought of Rima's father answering the door so he turned around and began to walk down the driveway but he heard a faint voice saying his name and he could have sworn it was Rima's. He stopped and listened carefully and began to hear her more. "Senri, please Senri" she begged. It was a quiet voice and Senri guessed she was talking in her sleep. A crazy thought hit him, what if she wasn't asleep. What if she knew it was him. Deep down he knew that wasn't the case but he wanted to feel better so he thought his delusion was better than reality. There was a tree to the upstairs room where the voice seemed to be coming from. He climbed the tree and stepped onto the rood carefully, the window was open which Senri noted could be dangerous for her. He stepped into the room and saw Rima asleep on top of her bed, fully dressed in the clothes he had seen her in earlier. He looked her up and down saving her face for last but when he did look he felt a pang of guilt. She was crying, small tears formed in the corners of her eyes and fell as she tossed a little and rolled over. Senri meant to leave then, he didn't want to intrude and he especially didn't want to be caught by her.

He couldn't help himself though, he was just going to walk over quietly, he was going to pull of her shoes and put a blanket over her. That was all but as he walked over he tripped over a cord which pulled a lamp off of something, it smashed to the ground and Rima woke with a jolt.

She sat straight up and looked around the dark room, looking for where the noise had come from, Senri stayed perfectly still hoping she wouldn't notice him but if course she did with her enhanced vision.

"Senri?" she questioned, it was more to herself though

Senri nodded though and looked to the floor, now he was ashamed, what if she got the wrong idea?

"What are you doing in my room? You just, y-y-you just ran away from me and now…" she trailed off trying to stop herself from crying.

"I came to explain" Senri replied flatly, betraying none of the emotions he was feeling he walked over to her and sat right on the end of her bed so he was close but so he wasn't too close.

"There's nothing to explain" she laughed "it was a lie I get it, you wanted me to tell you so you lied, its fine okay?" and with that she started to lie down

"A lie? What? I am sorry, Rima. I was telling no lies. I told no lies tonight." He said this looking straight at her, he didn't know if he could hold it back anymore. As he watched her he began to get the same thoughts from before. Maybe she would be good for him, if he just gave into it all and asked her out. He could be better, he could do well in school. He could provide for her and then they could start a family. He could be better, she would be great. He tried to push it away but the more he tried to push it away the more real it became. Maybe it could work.

"It's fine, I don't even care anymore" she lied, it was obvious to even Senri she was lying

"Rima. I said I haven't lied, as for you I cannot say the same thing, let me explain, please" Rima just nodded so he continued, he tried to say what he was thinking. "I didn't lie, I had to tell my mother because I thought I was sick and she told me what was happening but once she told me I knew, I knew it could never be. Someone like you couldn't love someone like me. I couldn't do anything for you I am worthless and cant do anything right, I isolate myself from everyone, shut out the world because I cant deal with it. I will do that and I will never be good for you—" he tried to continue but Rima shushed him and sat up onto her knees.

"Senri" she sighed and looked up at him "I just want to see something" and she leaned in closer and closer to him. Rima kissed Senri, and after a couple of seconds Senri started to kiss her back. Alarm bells started going off in Senri's head, he needed to stop. He couldn't go through with this, they couldn't finish this, he couldn't do that to her but just as he was about to do something Rima stopped and pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Senri, baka. You really do need to love yourself more. I wasn't lying then either" and with that she sat back down. "Sorry, if you didn't want me to do that, I hadn't ever done it before and I just wanted to try"

"I-its fine. I don't need to love myself there is no need. I am nothing special"

"Ah ah ah none of that" and with that she stood up "I feel like apple juice, do you want some?" she didn't even wait for his answer she just walked out of her room and Senri had no choice but to follow after her. She was halfway down the stairs when he made it out of her room and as he watched her she tripped on one falling down the last few on the case

"Ouch" she mumbled as she lay on her stomach on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Senri's instincts were making him go crazy, he felt like jumping down to make sure she was alright but he knew that wasn't good for the whole 'distance' thing he was trying to create. Hell, him being in her house with her and 10 o'clock at night alone when her father is out is not that good either.

He slowly walked down the stairs and when he got the bottom he saw that on the way down as she had slid on the carpet she had started to bleed from carpet burn, Senri saw her blood and instantly began to react to it he felt his fangs start to slip out and his eyes turn red he quickly spun around as she lay on the ground, he needed to get out of this. She had drunken his blood. He couldn't finish forming the bond, he couldn't do that to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and seriously if you tell me you hate this chapter, I'll agree with you so feel free to.**

**I'll update again soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii I am really sorry I haven't updated in ages! It's pretty later right now but I just spent two hours writing this. Id like to give a warning because there is a bit of a rape and domestic abuse scene well not a bit...an actual one. Poor Rima -.- Why do I always give her rape scenes, I wasn't planning this I'm just laying in bed when suddenly I thought 'I NEED TO DO THIS!'**

**I hope you enjoy ^_^ This chapter was written on my iPod so it isn't as long...sorry, also sorry about Amy spelling/punctuation errors . Enjoy.**

* * *

Rima stood up and brushed her hands on her pants only to realize she was bleeding.

"Oops" she sighed, a little embarrassed that she'd been so clumsy. She heard Senri step closer to her and she spun around. One look at him and she knew what he wanted, he was overtaken with desire, the bloodlust was clear in his eyes, Rima's heart bet at a million miles an hour. She knew if he just drank her blood now then they could be together forever. She slowly lifted her hand up to her neck and with a sharp nail she cut deep enough into the pale skin to make it bleed, Senri stepped closer and took hold of her as he leaned in Rima shut her eyes, suddenly she had images of when she was a child come into her mind back when she lived with her mother and men did bad things to her, back before she shut herself off from the world, she shook her head. She thought that she was over that, she thought she wanted this.

Suddenly the door handle turned and in walked Rima's father.

**RIMAS FATHERS POV**

I was so shocked I could barely say a word let alone scream and yell. My daughter, the one that never talks to me was in our hallway with some unknown boy about to bite her neck, he snapped out of it though and now his face was going a light shade of red however Rima, Rima's face was a deep red color and she was looking at the floor, she had blood running down her neck and a small amount of blood on her hand, she looked half asleep...was this boy taking advantage of her? Finally the shock resided and I could talk.

"Rima, darling Hello" I walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug like I did everyday and just like everyday she didn't respond.

"Father" she nodded and stepped back. I sighed and continued

"And who is this?" Rima looked at him, I had never seen a look so full of feeling in my life, I needed to talk to her and have her listen.

"This is Senri...and he was just leaving, I will show him out" and she walked past me and out the front.

**NORMAL POV**

Rima and Senri stood out the front, Rima suddenly stood on her toes and hugged him, leaning towards his ear she whispered to , spreading chills through his body

"Go up to my room, I need to talk to you some more" Senri looked sad and said nothing Rima stood back and looked him in the eyes

"Promise me, Senri" and he nodded she smiled and turned to walk inside where her father was waiting in the kitchen, she tried to sneak past but of course he heard.

"Rima. Sit. Now." he said sternly and she sighed as she walked through the door to the seat in front of her father.

**RIMAS POV**

Crap. I need to stop him, Senri's probably listening and I don't want to do this now, of all times.

"Father, I am rather tired can we do this another time?" I lied, keeping my voice flat as I yawned

"No we will do this now" he almost pleaded with me and I felt a pang of guilt, he deserved more than me...

"Rima, please tell me what I've done. You show me no emotion, I can't even talk to you properly yet you can be with some boy and-"

"Its not just 'some boy' his name is Senri Shiki" I said quietly

"That's not the point" he sighed "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Can we please not do this now?!"

"We will absolutely do this now, you're not leaving until you talk to me!"

"FINE. You want to know what's wrong? Really? You abandoned me, you left me with that women, ad those horrible people!" I was yelling and I hadn't even meant to, I didn't even want to tell him it just slipped out, he was never meant to know about what had happened to me. No one was. I shut my eyes for a second and the memories came flooding back. What happened back then, the nightmares the old me had to endure.

**NORMAL POV**

_"Please stop" the small girl with the orange pigtails cried, as a man bit down on her wrist and started drinking her blood. She whimpered as another bit onto her neck, "Mummy help me!" the small girl cried out louder, a woman with short orange her similar to the little girls jus laughed "Oh Rima, don't be ridiculous" and the little girl just looked at her_

_"But mummy, make them stop they're hurting me" tears rolled down her cheeks as another man bit her stomach, the woman walked up to Rima as she was being held to the ground and planted her foot into the poor girls leg, she pushed down on the back as her sharp stiletto pierced the skin. Rima squealed and cried even louder_

_"Mummy, mummy it hurts please stop!" she was feeling weaker from the blood loss, there were three grown men taking from her_

_"Well Rima, honey that is better but now. Stop that ridiculous noise, don't be silly theyre not hurting you"_

_"But they are, they really are" she sobbed trying to stop the tears_

_"ENOUGH!" The woman raged and slapped Rima sharply in the face as Rima fell out of consciousness_

_..._

_A teenage girl with the same orange hair hummed quietly while she lay in the bath relaxing in the hot water..suddenly a man walked in, one from Rima's childhood nightmare he was one of the men around she had grown to hate._

_"Please get out, I'm taking a bath" she said sternly to the man who had clearly aged quite a lot, the man just laughed and closed the door locking them both in, why hadn't she locked the door? She should have been prepared for one of them to come over._

_"Rima you know, you are very sexy when you try to tell me what to do" the man breathed, his voice was quiet but heavy. Alarm bells were going of in the girls head, nothing like this had happened before of course they always took blood from her, maybe that's what he wanted._

_"At least please let me get a towel on before you do anything" she pleaded, and again he laughed_

_"Oh Rima you sweet little innocent, fifteen and you still don't understand. This will be more fun than I thought" and with that he walked to the bath and reached in. Sitting on the edge of the bath he had his had underwater trying to reach around but Rima was struggling too much he stood up and walked out, well to the door but then he turned around_

_"Don't move or you will pay.." and he walked out, Rima was more terrified than she had been that first time when she was only a small child, where was he going? Was he getting others? She knew she couldn't move so she sat and willed to die, wondering why her father wouldn't come an save her. Suddenly the man walked back in and over to the bath he reached in again but this time to grab her a. He yanked her up and dragged her out of the bathroom, through the hall into the spare room where the men stayed. He shut the door behind him and pushed her to the bed, as fast as she could she scrambled to the end. But there was someone there waiting, the three men_ together_ weakened her and she called out for her mother to help her as the three men raped her and drank from her but of course her mother didn't come, didn't care._

NO! Daddy, come and save me. Why don't you love me Daddy" Rima cried with her hands over her face, her father looked with worry unsure of what she meant.

"Rima?" he asked, with uncertainty

*End chapter

Sorry I can't scroll back up to make the writing bold and put a line.

I know this was pretTy borin chapter lol it was mainly a flashback, I'm making this up on the spot but still I hope you enjoy.

I hate typing with my iPod! It kept turning Rima into Roma..damn autocorrect!

Ill update ASAP, pleasereview and favourite XD

xoxo


	9. Please Read

**OMG *cries* I don't like what I have done to this story, truly I hate it!**

**Really I have ruined it, but I don't like leaving stories unfinished so I will be finishing in the next few chapters, same ending as I had originally planned, just it comes quicker than usual..**

**Anyways I'm currently writing the next chapter, I just wanted to get this out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiii new chapter! So again, I'll be finishing this story since I don't like what I have done to it.** **But truly to all the people that support me and leave reviews telling me you like it, really you do not know how much that means to me! Truly it makes me feel so happy that people have liked my writing. Even the people that don't review and just read it, that means so much to! **

**I hope you enjoy the last few chapters and if you like this then keep a look out I am going to start writing another ShiMa story (maybe, mwahaha)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Rima opened her eyes and looked at her dad, he did the same staring at her, an intense stare that broke her down. She started crying right in front of him. She stood up without a word and began to walk upstairs to where she hoped Senri would be still waiting for her.

"Rima" her dad called to her but she ignored him, he attempted a few times until he had had enough of her ignoring him "Rima Touya, get back here right not or I am going to go upstairs and kick that boy out!" for once he was being serious, he needed to know what had happened to her. Rima froze on the stairs, she didn't realise he knew. She took a deep breath in, turned around and walked back to the table and sat down without a word. Her dad watched her for a whiling trying to form the words in his mind, he wanted to know what had happened why she was the way she was. He too took a deep breath and began speaking. "Rima, honey, did something happen? When you lived with your mother, after I left?" she still sat there without a word, she had stopped crying and she had the blank look back. He was sad, that blank look had been gone until now but he had turned her back into her old self, he didn't know what he could do. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Rima spilled.

"After you left, mother didn't care. She had friends that were men and they were her age and they used to touch me and hurt me and bite me but mother didn't care. I used to call out to her for help but she said that it was nothing, then I asked why I couldn't live with you because then they wouldn't be able to hurt me but she said that you left because you didn't want to be around me so I didn't want to burden you but sometimes I accidentally called out for your help even though I knew you were gone and this kept happening, it happened to me for a long time and then when I was 13 they…they…" she trailed off, the tears had begun again. She hated herself for being so weak she told herself she would never think of this again but she had to let it out, she had to tell him.

Meanwhile her father was shocked. Her mother had always seemed like the perfect mother when she was with him, he didn't understand why she could just sit by and let this happen to her own daughter, Rima's father had wanted to see Rima, she was the one to not allow him. On top of that he needed to know what they had done to her. They couldn't have raped her, surely her mother would have stopped them from going that far at the least.

"Rima, Rima…I'm sorry, what did they do? You need to tell me" he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders but she wasn't responding she was in a trance like state with tears running down her cheeks like a tap that couldn't be turned off. He started shaking her slightly but that too was not working. _Maybe I should go and get Shiki? No he shouldn't have to put up with this_ he thought to himself, but he was worried about his daughter, it may be too late to stop those things from happening but the least he could do was save her now. He made the decision and started towards the stares but Rima caught his arm.

"Please don't get him, I'll tell you what you want to know" she whispered "I don't want him to know, he'll think I'm weird, he might hate me since I've been tainted"

"Rima, honey he's not gonna hate you" but he didn't walk any further

"No, no, no please don't tell him" she begged and he walked around to the front of her and touched the top of her head, she flinched at the contact

"I promise I won't tell him honey, can you tell me what they did?" she nodded as he spoke and he looked at her face, she had tears stained cheeks and her bottom lip quivered.

"They raped me" she whispered ever so quietly, of course her father's first reaction was to think he had heard wrong but that wasn't the case.

"They raped me, they raped me, they raped me and now Senri will find out and he'll think I am disgusting" she cried.

Rima didn't know what to do, since the first time it had happened she had stopped talking unnecessarily in fear that one day she would actually voice the abuse and people would hate her and think that she's weird. She had sacrificed everything, potential friends and having a life because she had locked her emotions away, scared that if she cried people would find out and now she was spilling everything going against all her beliefs but she didn't care, it was her dad and even if he wasn't there back then, maybe he could help now.

She still cried and her father stared in shock he pulled her into a tight hug and he was close to tears too "I'm sorry, Rima. I'm so, so sorry" they stayed like that until they had both calmed down and finally Rima said she wanted to get some sleep. She stood up and her father spoke "Goodnight Rima, I promise I will do whatever it takes to lock those monsters up!"

"Thankyou...daddy" and she walked slowly up the stairs, she wanted to see Senri but at the same time didn't, he had probably heard the whole thing which means he will definitely think she is a disgusting freak!

She opened her door slowly to see Senri lying on one side of her double bed, she walked in closed the door behind her and walked over the bed to lay down, all the while hoping he wouldn't wake up, so that she could spend one night with him until he realised he hates her but she had no luck once she lay down Senri rolled over and pulled her in to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Rima" was all he said but Rima's heart sunk

_So he had heard me. _She sighed and took a deep breath about to speak "It's okay if yo-"

"I don't hate you" is all he said simply all her fears were still there though, of course he at least thought she was disgusting

"But you heard what happened I was...I was" and she started crying again

"Of course that wasn't your fault! I'm sorry about my actions before when you fell down the stairs. I must have scared you, I didn't know what had happened to you when you were younger and I didn't even think something like that could happen so I truly didn't mean"

"Senri, baka! You know that didn't even worry me, when you were going to do that" she rolled over and looked at his face, trying to sense whether he was truly not disgusted by her now

"Oh.." he blushed a little as he realised the meaning behind her words "Well anyway I truly do not hate you, trust me. Rima, I love you" he looked away after that knowing that he was probably hurting her, why couldn't he say it earlier, what if she thinks he is only saying it so she will not feel so lonely after all of that?

All she did was dug her face into his chest, embarrassed "You know I really am fine, you don't have to say that just because of what you heard" she sighed and sat up. She was about to get off the bed but he stopped her by grabbing her arm

"Trust me, Rima Touya. I truly love you and I have loved you ever since we first spoke in Wood Tech, when I was watching you and you scolded me" he smiled a little at the memory and Rima's face went red as she looked down, Senri grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Rima's father was standing outside the door waiting for a moment to open to tell them it was time for Senri to leave but he didn't want to interrupt their moment. _This is so cute! _He thought to himself as he couldn't help but listen in.

"Senri, doesn't really love someone like me, he told me he doesn't!" both her father and Senri sighed at the same time

"Rima, I told you that because I thought you would be better off with someone else, I couldn't ever be good enough for you! You are perfect and I am imperfect!"

"Waaaauuuuu this is too cute" Rima's father said quietly to himself before opening the door "Rima"

She turned around quickly at the sound of his voice "Father"

He was silent for a second, weighing his options "Senri can spend the night, in here with you. But no funny business the two of you, you make even the slightest sound I will here and be in here as quick as a flash to rip your throat out" he looked over at Senri as he said that "and trust me I do mean literally" he winked and closed the door and walked out. Leaving the two alone, Rima as embarrassed as ever and Senri sitting there shocked.

"He doesn't mean that...does he? Senri asked quietly, clearly shocked.

Rima laughed at the look on his face "I'm pretty sure he does" she turned and kissed him "Goodnight, Senri"

"Goodnight, Miss Rima"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and supporting me!**

**If you see any mistakes or anything that could be changed and made better chuck us a review and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Check out my profile for my upcoming fan fics and more info xD**

**Love you!**


	11. Chapter I don't even know oo

**Hiya, new chapter xD**

**I don't really have much to say except thankyou to my lovely reviewers  
Demonic Angel 7  
Xx4tuneCookieXx  
Alliana2312  
NekoMataDemon  
Guest (whoever reviewed Chapter 5)  
Serys Nightwish  
Yue Matsunoki  
Lazensha  
AAAANNNNNDDDDDD KyoHikari**

**Thankyou to all of you for reviews, every single one means so much to me and it makes me happy that you enjoyed my writing**

**So this chapter is for all of you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next week was uneventful. Rima and Senri got closer but they didn't know how to act, there was a part of them that wanted to show there love but of course there was that part that didn't know how. Rima's father had been talking to her about pressing charges against her mother and her friends, Senri was always there. They both supported her and she felt loved and happy for the first time since her father had been kicked out. She had been made aware of the fact that her father never stopped trying to see her. He thought her mother must have been worried that Rima would tell him what had been going on.

Rima finally made the decision that she wouldn't charge for anything, she hadn't seen those men since she had been living with her mother and she didn't want to see them again, she was as happy as she could be now, she didn't need to be reminded of that past.

The week after she made her decision there was a pureblood who had moved to their school; Kaname Kuran. Rima had heard of the Kuran clan before but Senri had not. Kaname was accompanied with an aristocrat, Ruka Souen. They didn't really talk to anyone besides each other.

Today-a week after they had been at the school- was different though. Senri and Rima were resting in the school library when Kaname walked over and stood above them, looking down at them lying on the floor. He was closely followed by Ruka.

"You're Shiki-kun and Touya-san, am I right?" he smiled down at them and they mumbled yes not realising who they were speaking to. "My name is Kaname Kuran"

Rima's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, bowed and apologizing profusely. "Our apologies, we had no idea that we were talking to pureblood head of the Kuran clan" Rima spoke fast and Senri raised his eyebrow at her.

_Why is she being so apologetic? We didn't do anything wrong. _ He grunted in agreement with her and noticed Ruka glaring at him from beside Kaname.

Kaname held up his hands and laughed quietly shaking his head. All the while looking around to make sure no one could hear. Of course no one at the school knew about vampires, it being a human school. "Don't be silly" he coughed a little and his voice turned from light to serious "How are you enjoying attending human school?" he looked back and forth between Senri and Rima speaking under his breath just incase someone could hear, addressing them both.

"Well I just got here a few weeks ago and so far it's not so gre—" Rima began rushing again, this time quieter though

Senri interrupted her, knowing what she was about to say "It's fine" he said bluntly and everyone looked at him. Both girls glared and Kaname nodded.

"I see" he nodded some more "Let me know when you get sick of it" and with that he walked away, Ruka followed like a little lap dog. **(A/N: lol jk I love Ruka)**

Rima tilted her head to the side and watched him leave. The both of them more confused about the two than they were before they had spoken together. Once they had left Rima turned to Senri and hit his arm.

"What was that for?" Senri asked, a frown forming on his face

"Baka, Senri! Do you know who Kaname Kuran is? He is the head of the most powerful family of purebloods! Don't be so rude to him!" Rima spazzed at him

"I don't see why that's such a big deal, though" Senri shut his eyes slowly as Rima watched him

"Just trust me, it is! We're not humans, we need to respect the purebloods" She looked away from him to the other side of the room "Besides, if the purebloods didn't exist then nor would you and that wouldn't do at all!" she felt her face burn and Senri re-opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"If it means that much to you, I will respect this pureblood." He said bowing, mockingly before Rima. She sighed and rolled her eyes, laying back on the floor to rest again until it was time for next class.

**-XX-**

A few days after that Kaname stopped Rima by herself "Miss Touya, how are you doing?" he smiled at her and Ruka was once again beside him.

"Lord Kaname" Rima looked around and saw no one then bowed before him "Pleasure talking to you, I truly am sorry about the other day. Senri and I didn't realise it was you" she smiled at him and he laughed in response

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" Ruka frowned a little and spoke for the first time "We were just coming to see how the school was for a few weeks and realised that you attend this school, there was something we needed to ask""

"Yes well the school is really not that great, I have been only attending for a few weeks and the only good thing about it is Senri" she smiled "because here I met him" at that time Senri walked around the corner, seeing them talk and Rima smile and laugh. Though he couldn't hear why she was smiling and this made him think that he had made a mistake, maybe shed be better off with someone else, someone better. He walked over there and glared at Kaname.

Kaname seemed to not notice and if he did he just ignored it "Well miss Touya, any problems and you can come to me" he smiled and turned to walk away

"What was that all about?" Senri asked from behind Rima causing her to jump.

"Senri, I didn't realise you were there!" she turned around and saw him glaring "Hey are you okay?"

He looked down at her and smiled "Yeah, just fine. We should be going home now" he held out his hand and she grabbed it and they walked home together.

"I believe that Kaname wants something" Senri said into the silence as they walked home

"Senri. Don't say those things about Lord Kaname" Rima chastised him while frowning. He rolled his eyes and the rest of the walk home was quiet, until they got to outside Rima's house that is. When Rima was about to say goodbye, Senri finally spoke up and admitted what he was thinking.

He looked to the ground as he spoke hoping for one answer but knowing he'd probably get one he didn't want. "Would Rima be happier with someone else?" he paused waiting for her reaction, he didn't look at her so didn't see one "With someone like Kuran?" he sighed and heard a noise come from Rima.

"Are, are you breaking up with me already?" she looked straight at him and Senri surprised looked at her with wide eyes "already, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, I can try and change, I can try and be better than I am now just please don't do thi—" she spoke fast but Senri cut her off, kissing her quickly then pulling away.

He looked down at her and smiled "Don't worry about it" He smiled at her "Thankyou Rima" he patted her head "I'll call you later" and he walked off leaving Rima confused standing at the front door. Her father opened it as she lifted her hand to turn the handle.

"Rima darling" he smiled cheerfully at her and they hugged "is everything okay?" he questioned with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, I think so" and she walked in and shut the front door. Walking upstairs while pulling out her phone, wondering the whole time what that was about.

* * *

**This is a strange chapter, sorry it moved so fast it was the only way I could introduce Kaname and Ruka. Which need to be in it xD **

**Review any mistakes I've made, I'm all open for criticism lol**

**Until next time ...**

**Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya new chapter...I have no idea what chapter this is, I thought it was chapter 10 but apparently not so idk just ignore the numbers lol**

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers...everyone enjoy.**

* * *

Rima lay on her bed for about ten minutes staring at the roof for ten minutes before her phone started ringing _Hm, the was quick_ answered it "Hello?"

"Uh yes hello um Miss Touya?" a girls voice asked quietly on the other end

"Yes that is me, who is this?"

"Oh my manners, I'm so sorry. This is Ruka Souen…from school"

"Oh yeah. Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well uh I was just wondering…would you be able to meet Lord Kaname and I somewhere shortly?"

"Yeah I guess, just tell me where"

"Okay thank you very much. We will be in the park under one of the trees near the entrance, see you there?"

"Yup I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Thanks see you then…oh and please do not bring Senri Shiki"

Rima was about to ask why but the line went dead so she just stared at it in her hands debating on whether there was a danger or not. There probably wasn't but then why couldn't she tell Senri? Oh well…she shrugged and jumped up from her bed, it was only around five o'clock so still light outside. She ran down the stairs and quickly called to her father where she was going before slamming the door shut behind her.

About ten minutes later Rima walked through the entrance to the town park and started looking around, she quickly spotted them and walked over. Seeing what tree they were under made her smile and when she got there they smiled in return, misunderstanding.

"Miss Touya, thank you for coming" Ruka bowed in front of her and smiled at her, Rima nodded and smiled in return

"Of course, how come Senri couldn't come though?"

Ruka looked over to Kaname and he nodded "Well that was just because Senri Shiki doesn't seem to like us, so we can never talk business when he is there. Not wanting to upset him is one of our highest priorities at the moment, because well Rima...we need the both of you"

Rima stared at her "You need us?" she laughed a little "What good are we? We're nothing"

"Rima...you and Senri Shiki are imperative to this plan, we most certainly need you but it's not just you. There a few select aristocrats that are also needed" Kaname spoke for the first time

"Well okay, please continue then" she said slowly, not really believing she was that important

"Very well. Ruka" Kaname indicated for Ruka to continue, she bowed her head to Kaname and continued

"We are starting up a new school system with a former hunter, Kaien Cross" Rima frowned at the name, of course she had heard of the famous hunter. Ruka didn't notice and continued "Of course he has definitely retired and now has only one wish. That all students – human and vampire get along, for this to happen he and Lord Kaname have joined forces and a new school is starting up. Cross Academy shall be split into two classes. The 'day class' and the 'night class' of course humans in the day, us vampires in the night. We shall stay in separate dorms and no one will know our true identity. We have the location, teachers and funding now all we need is the students...so far all we have is myself, Kaname Kuran and another aristocrat named Takuma Ichijo"

"Takuma…Ichijo?" Rima asked smiling, remembering her childhood friend

"Yes, you know him?"

"Yeah we were great friends as children" Rima continued smiling

"Is that so?" Kaname cut in and Rima nodded

"Ok, anyway so Rima what do you say?"

"Well if Takuma's going I guess it can't be that bad he had always been the sensible one but I don't know if Senri will want to come and well I don't want to leave him"

"Oh" Ruka sighed quietly, dejected

Kaname looked over at Rima desperately because of course he was the only that knew the true purpose of this school and it was most certainly imperative he could get these vampires to protect what was most precious to him. Rima didn't notice his stare and smiled sadly at Ruka "I will do what I can, count Senri and I both in"

"Thank you so very much Miss Touya" Kaname rushed

"It's nothing, really" Rima blushed slightly as the pureblood exaggerated

"Still I am grateful" he smiled hopefully at her "Come now Ruka, we must report this"

"Yes Lord Kaname" she bowed her head to him then turned to Rima "Miss Touya we won't be attending your school anymore but we will return soon for you definite answer. Please be prepared" she smiled and the two walked off leaving her under the tree. The tree that she and Senri had met in, she climbed up and sat in the branches until her phone started ringing again

"Senri?" she answered

"Rima" he replied, relieved "What happened to you? I've been trying to call you for half an hour, she took the phone from her and looked at the screen reading that she had nine missed calls all from Senri she apologised "Uhh sorry, I've been talking...with Lord Kaname and-" she was cut of by a low growl on the other end of the phone

"What did he want?"

"Oh well, I need to talk to you about that. Can you meet me at our tree?"

"When?"

"Now?"

"Ok" and the phone went dead.

Rima sighed and closed her eyes, wondering how she was going to tell him. Senri jumped into the tree about five minutes later, scaring Rima making her almost fall luckily she caught herself in time.

"Rima, what did he want?" Senri said quickly, frowning

She took a deep breath and began to explain "Well you see Lord Kaname and well just someone have teamed up and are starting a new school and our classes are just for vampires and there are human classes too and my friend from when I was younger Takuma Ichijo is there and Lord Kaname and Ruka want to know if we would like to attend?"

"No."

"But they need us!"

"No."

"Please? Why not?"

"There is something going on, no way is that Kaname—"

"Lord Kaname"

"Whatever, no way is he just making a school just so we can hang out with the humans, if that was the case why pick us? I don't hang out with anyone but you"

"Senri but this is what we need, a school that was made for us!"

"I don't think we should, Rima"

Rima stared at him with her mouth opened wide, she shut her eyes willing herself to calm down she wanted to reach over and slap him in the face, why was he being so stupid? She realised as well as thinking it's a good idea she also really wanted to go! She had to go, do something for herself, something to help her future and maybe Senri didn't understand that she needed it

"Senri" she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him "I have to do this, even if you refuse I need this, plus Lord Kaname needs me there and I'm going! For him, yes. But mostly for me!"

"I'm not going" Senri said stubbornly and Rima breath caught, this was it, this was always what was going to finish then

"Alright, I see. Goodbye then Senri, I'm probably not going to see you again" she said quietly jumping out of the tree leaving him alone

"Wait Rima!" he called out to her

She stopped for a second, turning around for him to see the tears falling from her eyes "Senri Shiki, it's over" she turned and ran down the path and all the way home, through the front door and up to her room, as soon as she was there she pulled out her phone to message Ruka

_Take me with you, please._ Was all she sent and almost instantly she got a reply _we'll be there for you tomorrow at eight in the morning._

After a while there was a knock at the door and her father entered

"Rima honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine but there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll react to please hear me out, okay?"

"You're not pregnant are you?!"

"No!" she laughed "Just let me explain…." She explained everything. The fact that Lord Kaname had come to her school, the agreement she made to go with them and even her break up with Senri. He listened to everything and then hugged her

"Rima honey, I'll miss you but I think that this school will do you good" he smiled at there and continued hugging her, finally telling her to pack her bags, eight in the morning was too early to be running around looking for everything

She got up and went through everything deciding to only take the important things, leaving everything else at home for when she comes and visits her father. After taking her bags downstairs she set her phone to go off at seven o'clock and went to sleep wondering what Takuma would be like after all these years.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed XD**

**Review me for mistakes and I'll be happy**

**Ciao for now.**


	13. Chapter Whatever Number - FINAL

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So as you know this story has been moving along **_**very very **_**slowly I really appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favourited. It means so much to me because truthfully I don't believe I am that great of a writer, but for you I have tried my hardest.**

**This will be the last chapter of **_**Lost Emotions **_**it is also definitely the longest. Taking up 9 pages while usually my chapters are lucky to take up 3.**

**-I'd just like to let anyone that could help me know, I am looking for a beta reader for some future writing that I am going to do, if you're interested..let me know, eh?**

**Again I want to thank everyone for reading this story. Even to the people that will read this in the future I am ever grateful.**

The next morning Rima woke earlier than usually and dressed. She wanted to do everything quietly and just leave without having to say the goodbye's to her father but her attempts were in vain because when she got to the front door a forceful but hurt voice stopped her

"Rima Touya! You're leaving without saying goodbye?"

She spun around to face her father as she shook her head "No, father my apologies. I didn't want to wake you" she made her way slowly over to him, dropping her bags on the way. This was it, she was off to start a completely new life but to do that she had to leave behind the only person that had always been there for her, even if always know that. "I love you dad" she said quietly into his shoulder. Both Rima and her father couldn't remember the last time those words had been spoken and they both stayed in the embrace until there was a honk out the front door.

"Rima, honey I love you too. Please remember I will always be here for you if you need to return, the door will always be open and you will always be welcome" he squeezed her hand before walking her to the car awaiting her.

A door opened from the inside and she saw Ruka waving as Kaname smiled up at her. "Hello Miss Touya, please put your bags in the back and jump on in" as he spoke the driver popped the boot and she went around to throw her bags in. She turned to her dad and gave him one last quick hug.

"Come back to at least visit, Rima" he sighed

"I will" she smiled and climbed in next to Kaname

She waved back to her father until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore then Kaname tried to hold a conversation with her but Rima was too lost in her thoughts, finally he understood and left her alone.

Rima hadn't really expected Senri to chase after her when she said they were over, that wasn't the type of person he was but still it hurt her to think that she meant nothing to him. She suddenly realised she hadn't checked her phone in a while. Reaching into her bag she pulled it out and waited for it to turn on. As soon as it had she regretted it, it vibrated continuously for around two minutes receiving message after message she hadn't realised was on there. They were all from Senri Shiki, she opened the latest one. Rima, don't go yet. Just please call me!she sighed and deleted the message as well as the others without even reading them. Her chest started aching like there was a part of her now missing, she was rally leaving Senri and it made her hurt..alot.

After a while she turned her phone off and tried to go to sleep, not wanting to face the reality of the pain that was now dominating her heart. It ached knowing she'd never see Senri again.

Later she was awoken by a soft voice and someone shaking her shoulder gently. "Rima..Rima? We're here" the voice whispered

"Senri?" Rima opened her eyes slowly realising that it was actually Kaname she blushed slightly and rubbed her eyes "Sorry, Lord Kaname" she tipped her head to show her respect, since she was unable to bow.

"Of course it is okay, Miss Touya" he smiled and led her out of the car and down a path into a white office

"Welcome to Cross Academy" a man with glasses and long hair tied into a ponytail smiled warmly at her. She was confused as to who it was but bowed

"Thank you very much!" she responded quickly and lifting her head back up

"This is Master Cross" Kaname told her and Rima tilted her head to the side which Kaname noticed "He knows about..us" he continued "He's here to protect the..uh the school and all the students both human and vampire" Rima nodded and smiled at the friendly looking headmaster

"Well!" he suddenly exclaimed "Shall we go out on a tour" he jumped out of his chair his eyes practically sparkling with anticipation

"Yes, I think we shall" Kaname replied calmly which Rima noted, was the headmaster always like this?

Back at home Senri laid on his bed with his phone in his hand frowning Senri Shiki, it's over! Her words spun around in his mind driving him to the edge of insanity he wanted to throw his phone against his wall. No we wanted his head thrown against a wall. How could he have let her walk away like that? How could he have let her go with that Kuran? He punch his bed head and stood up. He hadn't spoken with her for over twelve hours and he was starting to feel it too.

He threw his phone on the bed and walked out of his room, out of the house and having nowhere else to go he jogged to their tree and sat up there until it was well past sunset.

Once Rima had finished on the tour and had been shown to her room where her bags had been taken she turned on her phone again and saw the countless amounts of messages she had received since she had last checked it. Her heart hurt, was it going to always be like this? Maybe she should just go back to not feeling anything, it'd be easier right? The latest message popped up on her screen took her by surprise it was her dad

Rima honey, did you make it? At least let me know you're okay, please. X

She sighed and punched in the numbers to her dad's phone, hitting dial she waited and waited while it rung after a while voice mail started and the voice at the end surprised her Senri Shiki, leave a message the voice was dull and realising she had dialled the wrong number, his number by habit she snapped the phone shut and climbed into bed clenching her fists.

Senri finally decided it was time to go home, it was around ten o'clock when he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. His mum was going to be worried and she was probably go to yell at him at the least. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets starting the way home. After a while he reached into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out his phone but of course it wasn't there. Damn it he sighed remembering how he had chucked it on his bed.

Once he walked in the front door he realised he was right "Senri Shiki! Where have you been" his mum yelled from the kitchen, he sighed and walked in to apologize

"Sorry mum, I was..out and lost track of the time" he looked up at her and her mum gasped

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked not wanting to talk to her about it, not wanting to talk to anyone about anything

"Senri! Why are you so upset, you have bags under your eyes! Did you even sleep last night?"

"Uhm, yeah a bit"

"Why a bit?"

"I don't know"

"Is it something to do with Rima" she demanded

Before he could stop himself his breath caught and he frowned, quickly he composed himself "no" and he turned to walk out

"Get back here! You will tell me what happened right now, mister"

"Uh fine!" and he went to sit at the table. Slowly, hesitantly at first he started to talk about Kaname and Ruka coming the school, wanting to take them both away and finally he told her about Rima and the break up and how she has gone forever.

"Senri I'm so sorry" she leaned down to give him a hug and for the first time in a long time he hugged her back

"I want to go to bed now" he sighed and stood up "Good night" he made his way up to his room after his mum bid him goodnight, once he saw his phone he picked it up and turned it on 'One Missed Call, Rima Touya' popped up on the screen, the time stamp was from when he was out.

This time he really did throw his phone at the wall "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he screamed the phone hitting the wall and dropping to the floor, he had missed his chance. She definitely hated him now, he ignored her call. The call that could have saved them both.

Rima stood in a dark room, alone. Seeing the faces of all the people she wanted to forget about her mother and the guys that her mother was friends with were there. Senri stood next to them and she let out a little cry "Senri, you're with them?" and when she saw his mouth lift into a smile that could be described in no other way than evil she started backing away "No, no you're not- you can't be!" suddenly she hit something, someone and she was pushed to the ground. Quickly they made their way towards her and all leant down their fangs all connecting with her skin on her neck, her arms, her legs. Rima let out a terrified scream and was lifted from the darkness, from the dream, no the nightmare.

She sat up quickly, shaking. Just a nightmare.. terrified she lifted her shaking hands and grabbed her phone the time was 11:20 am and there was only one new message..

Rima? Call me please, you have me worried! X

She felt a pang of guilt and quickly dialled her father's number. The right one this time.

It rang once before he answered, she could imagine him pacing by the phone waiting for her call to say she was okay

"Rima?" he answered, urgently

She wasn't prepared for what was next, hearing his voice, her nightmare fresh in her mind, being in a place where there was nothing she knew, being here without Senri, without anyone that really cared for her Rima couldn't answer him, all she could do was cry and it wasn't silent it was loud and painful like all her sorrows were coming out all at once. She was completely and utterly alone.

"Rima?!"

"D-d-dad" she whimpered into the phone

"Rima? Rima! What's wrong?! Tell me what's wrong"

She got a hold of herself, and held her breath trying to stop the terrible sounding coming from her throat "Uh no, I'm- It's nothing, I'm fine sorry uh I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay I mean ha I got your message last night but well I was so tired and I went to sleep"

Her father on the end was being torn in two. He didn't want to force her to tell him but he wanted to no actually he needed to know what was wrong, was she being treated wrong? "Rima, honey. I know you're not okay, please tell me what happened. Okay? I'm here for you"

She let it all out, absolutely everything, she even told him how alone she was, after listening her father promised it would get better and they said their goodbyes.

Rima's Dad's POV

I put down the phone and sighed lifting my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" I couldn't even be a good father after all this time

I sighed and grabbed my car keys slamming the door behind me as I walked out..

"I needed to have a talk with this Senri Shiki kid"

Senri's Mum's POV

There was a knock on the door and when I opened it there was a tall man standing there, bowing

"Hello Miss, my name is Touya, I am Rima's father, is Senri home?"

I was puzzled as to why this man, Rima's father was standing in my doorway but I bowed and stood to the side "And I am Senri's mother, please come in" I led him to the loungeroom and we both sat on couches across from each other "I'm sorry Senri's out but there was something I need to talk to you about"

He nodded "Well I guess I could just talk to you about it anyway. Tell me what you needed" he smiled as she started the story Senri had told her.

"Yes, yes this is the exact same as Rima's story..it's actually why I came here. I know this may be selfish but I want your son to attend that school. I know that Lord Kaname needs him but between you and I, I really do not care about that, my daughter has been through a lot of hardships and she is in a really fragile situation at the moment. I mean even her telling me about the dream she had it has been made abundantly clear that Rima needs Senri and I do not doubt that it is a vice versa situation" he coughed quietly

"Uh well yes, I really do think that Senri needs her. I will talk to him, as much as I will miss him. I want him to be happy and I want Miss Rima to be happy to"

"Thank you very much" he smiled up at her and it was the first time she had seen his face, it looked like Senri's. It wasn't anything to do with real looks. He had dark circles under his eyes and he lacked energy, just like Senri.

Senri walked through the kitchen door that night, long after Rima's father had left. His mother was standing at the bench cutting a cake into pieces and placing them onto a plate. She walked over to the table and put the plate down. Senri thought it looked like she was having people over so he took this as his cue to leave. He wasn't in the mood to act around his mothers friends but before he made it back his mother stopped him

"Senri. Sit. Now." She said to him as she poured two glasses of water from a jug with ice in it. Placing the jug on the table she dropped two blood tablets into each glass and as Senri sat down she placed one of the glasses in front of him.

"Mother, I'm sorry but if you're having friends over could I please excuse myself?"

"No, there is no company therefore no reason for you to leave. I need to have a chat with you about a lot of things, please stay?"

"What things"

"Life lessons, love lessons et cetera, et cetera" she waved her hand nonchalantly and he immediately became suspicious

"What have you done?" he watched her, judging

"I talked to Rima's father. He asked if you could please attend Cross Academy with Miss Rima and I said yes" she said bluntly like it was no big deal, Senri hadn't gotten his blunt attitude from his father, he could tell just from listening to her

"You did what?" he asked but it was half-heartedly he really wanted to see Rima, he needed to.

"I just told you. I agreed that I would convince you to attend Cross Academy" she cocked her head to the side watching him "What do you say"

"No way in hell" he refused quickly

"Senri Shiki! Give me one good reason why you should not go, if I cannot prove you wrong I will give up"

"Fine" he sighed loudly, not in time for these silly games. He really, really wanted to see Rima but he also really, really didn't want to be around Kuran when doing so "Kuran treats us so weirdly"

"You've left Rima alone with him to be treated weirdly, without you" she replied

"Um, I don't want to leave our I mean my school"

"You don't care about school, plus you only even attend because it beats being at home"

"That's not true!"

"You only go to school to watch anime because it's been banned in this house"

He looked over at her dumbfounded, she was good

"Kuran sucks up to Rima too much!"

"Now you're not there to protect her!"

"Rima sucks up to him"

"She does that because he is royalty in the vampire world, something you do not understand because I have never needed to tell you. Rima will continue to do so with every royal vampire out of respect for both the royal and her own family. What if Kuran decides to take advantage of that?"

This made Senri snap, after remembering what had happened when she was younger

"Don't joke about that stuff!" he yelled at her

"It wasn't a joke, some people are just like that. I'm not saying Kuran is like that but you would never know since you aren't there to protect her"

Senri stood up, realising his mother was right "What have I done?" he questioned himself and turned to leave the kitchen leaving his mother in there alone smiling.

"He understands" she said to herself and picked up her phone, she was to let Mr. Touya know that Senri was on his way to save her from herself.

Senri's POV

I ran up the stairs skipping two at a time, I needed to get to Cross Academy and I need to get there now I picked up my phone and saw no new messages, it wasn't a surprise. I has missed that one call from Rima, maybe there was nothing for me to save. Maybe Rima was over me but that didn't matter I was finally doing something for myself because I needed Rima regardless of whether she really needed me or not.

I stuffed everything into a bag and after an hour my mum was driving me interstate to Cross Academy. I told her she didn't need to and that I would take a bus but she insisted that she be there when I needed her.

Rima's POV

I walked up the path to where my new classes were, they were at night time so it wasn't uncomfortable me to walk there like it had been back home. Now it was more uncomfortable for my mind, Senri wasn't there. I'd never see him again. He hadn't texted me all day or called, had he finally given up?

I sighed and continued into the classroom, taking a seat in the back letting my hair fall over my face blocking out everything.

About half an hour into the lesson someone came in late, I didn't really care so had no idea who it was but the person came and sat next to me, I felt their eyes on me the whole time but I didn't dare look, no way was I going to care about some random kid. I didn't even want to care about my own ex-boyfriend..but I just, I couldn't help it! It hurt too much. Suddenly the person next to me poked my shoulder, still I didn't look. I was determined not to. Finally Mr. Yagari dismissed us and as I stood up I felt someone grab my hand, I turned around to tell this annoying kid to leave me alone

"Hey can you back the hell—" but I was frozen, I was seeing things. I mean no way was Senri standing right in front of me. I ripped my hand away and bolted out of the class room all the way back to my dorms.

Kaname's POV

Classes had just finished, I had seen the whole scene go on between Shiki and Miss Rima and I needed to do something about it.

"Ruka" I called out and she came running to me, I really didn't like to use her like this but she was devoted she would help me with whatever I needed

"Lord Kaname" she bowed and I smiled at her

"I need you help with something" I said quietly and she listened as I continued explaining my plan

Rima's POV

I had never had delusions like that, not in real life. I had never wanted something impossible so badly that it appeared in front of me but I knew Senri wouldn't come, that means I am definitely going crazy.

I laid on the floor shaking as I tried to calm myself, I didn't need this on my first day! Imagine after a few months if this is already happening!

There was a knock on my door and I started yelling "Go away, leave me alone!" but then I heard Lord Kaname's voice

I pulled the door open and bowed "My apologies, what can I do for you?"

"It all depends on what you will let me do" he bared his fangs and his eyes glowed red as I backed away, confused

Senri's POV

She had run away from me, she had run like she didn't know me. Was I that much of a nuisance? Maybe I really didn't need to be here for her. As I walked out the door of the classroom I bumped into a girl I recognised, it was Ruka

"Sorry" I bowed quickly and continued walking out, I needed to find Rima

"Ahh Shiki?" Ruka called and I was going to ignore but then I thought she may be able to help me so I stopped and waited for her to catch up "I can tell you where Rima's room is"

"Thankyou" was all I said and she told me where to go. Bowing then turning around I sprinted across the grounds to the dorms

Ruka's POV

Once Senri ran off I smiled to myself, it was working and I started to heard towards the dorms slowly waiting for my next turn in the plan

Rima's POV

I really had no idea what was going on. Flashes of my nightmare from the previous night kept flashing in mind. Memories of men with red eyes drinking my blood as I writhed in pain on the floor. I couldn't tell him to stop, to get off. He was a lord, all I could do was stand here and endure it, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly waiting for it when suddenly Lord Kaname's hands were ripped from my shoulders

Normal POV

"What the HELL are you doing Kuran?!" Senri screamed

"Well Shiki, I am sorry but we do all have needs" Kaname smiled, it looked like he was smirking but he was truly happy Senri had come when he did. The plan wouldn't have worked if he hadn't, Ruka did good.

Meanwhile Rima had fallen to her knees crying quietly, this confused Kaname. Of course he had known nothing about her past so this type of thing wasn't as bad to him as it was to her.

There was a sharp blow to Kaname's face as Senri punched him, while Ruka stood at the door watching "Uh Lord Kaname?" she asked quietly, acting innocent everyone froze, Senri's fist hanging in the air above Kaname's face, Rima even looked up her tear stained cheeks shining in the light from the wall

"Ah Ruka, thank you" Kaname easily stood out of Senri's grip and began to walk away but before he did he smiled kindly at Senri and said "Miss Rima, I deeply apologize for scaring you"

Leaving them alone in the room, Senri suddenly realised that damn Kuran had staged this whole thing. Was it to help Senri? To get them back together? He was about to tell Rima but suddenly he was tackled.

Rima jumped onto Senri hugging him and crying into his shoulder "Baka Senri baka! Why did you let me come here? Why didn't you stop me?" she cried as he sat hugging her

"I'm here now" was all he said, he couldn't answer her questions..he couldn't even remember why he didn't want to come in the first place He rested his chin on her head and they sat like that for a long time.

He knew now that Rima was what he needed, he knew he would follow her anywhere and everywhere even if he had to follow after Kuran that was okay because he wasn't really that bad.

**Thankyou EVERYONE who has read my story, thankyou to the people that follow and favourite and thank you to my beautiful reviewers!**

**I am cringing right now, I think this is the worst type of way to end something *bows profusely* I am so, so, sorry! **

**I feel like I am writing a speech for something, when really all I want to do is let you know how grateful I am!**

**If you're unhappy with the ending, feel free to write some kind of alternate ending, lol I doubt people would want to write something about this story lol but yeah if you want to I have absolutely no objections, my only request is that you PM what it's called when you finish and post it so I can read it! **

**Thank you again, be sure to check out my other fan fictions if you liked this one.**


End file.
